


Его женщины

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Genderswap, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Лидия — прекрасная девушка. Стайлз даже сложно назвать девушкой. А Джексон — отличный парень.





	Его женщины

**Author's Note:**

> AU, измена, гендерсвитч

Лидия — прекрасная девушка. Рыжие волосы, как будто всполохи огня. Колдовские, ведьмины глаза. Призывная, игривая усмешка в уголках губ. Ее кожа пахнет чем-то неуловимо тонким — наверняка Шанель или Диор — и отчаянно девичьим. Дорогое кружевное белье подчеркивает молочно-белые бедра и высокую грудь. Аккуратно обточенные ногти больно впиваются в плечи, а голос — звонкий, тонкий — эхом звенит в ушах.

Лидия — та, кого жаждет увидеть рядом с сыном любая мать. Умная, красивая, обаятельная. Такие выходят замуж и делают из своих мужей политиков. Она ласково улыбается родителям Джексона при первом знакомстве, радостно обсуждает с матерью последнюю коллекцию какого-то дизайнера и задорно смеется над пошлыми анекдотами отца.

За закрытыми дверьми она другая. Ее глаза блестят как два драгоценных камня, руки нежные, требовательные, а рот обжигающе холодный, точно высеченный из камня. Она никогда не позволяет Джексону снимать с себя одежду — делает это сама. Мучительно медленно, напоказ, с каждым движением демонстрируя все больше обнаженной кожи. Лидия тянет его на себя, роняет их на кровать и призывно разводит ноги, давя в себе глухой стон.

Секс с ней — череда томных, растянутых соитий, когда оргазм подступает медленно, накатывает легкими волнами, а затем заполняет тебя с головой. Лидия любит спать у него на плече, а Джексон обычно долго-долго вглядывается в потолок, прежде чем заснуть. Потому что да, он чувствует удовлетворение и приятную слабость в мышцах, но мысли все еще копошатся в его голове, словно мерзкие черви.

Лидия — почти идеальна, потому что есть Стайлз.

Стайлз даже сложно назвать девушкой. Она — пацанка. У нее бритая практически под ноль голова, большие черные ресницы и тонкие, слишком яркие губы. Никакой косметики: ни румян на щеках, ни подводки на веках. Никаких украшений, кроме пары золотых колец, что она носит на шее как медальоны. От нее пахнет простым мылом и немного шоколадом, а одежда представляет комбинации джинсов, футболок и хлопковых рубашек с длинным рукавом.

Стайлз играет в лакросс в нападении. Она грызется с тренером с того момента, как первый раз появлялась на поле. Терпеливо сносит тычки парней. Язвительно проходится по их внешнему виду и доверительно помогает, когда те просят совета девушки.

После тренировок она не пользуется женской раздевалкой: ей плевать на пересуды, она раздевается вместе со всеми, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды парней, а в душ всегда ходит последней. У нее угловатое, несуразное тело. Тонкие пальцы, плоский подтянутый живот и небольшая грудь, которая идеально помещается в его ладони. Иногда Стайлз надевает майку на голое тело, и тогда ее соски немного просвечивают сквозь ткань, вызывая у Джексона зудящее желание сдернуть с нее эту тряпку и припасть к карминовым бугоркам ртом.

Она не ждет его появлений, а Джексон не предупреждает, что придет. Он всегда убеждается, что Стайлз дома одна, прежде чем войти и подняться к ней в спальню. Он сдергивает с нее футболку и джинсы, прежде чем она успевает возразить, и целует. Ее губы преступно горячие, а язычок подвижный, как у змеи. Белье простое, хлопковое, без намека на сексуальность, но у Джексона стоит так, что практически больно.

Стайлз оглушающе громкая. Она кричит, пока он трахает ее, впивается обкусанными ногтями в спину, оставляя череду кровоточащих ран, и матерится так, что Джексону не терпится вымыть ее рот с мылом, но он прекрасно понимает, что не сделает этого.

Потому что Стайлз жадная. Она любит ублажать его орально, едва ли не сильнее, чем объезжать сверху, а Джексон просто позволяет это, потому что он не менее сильно любит вылизывать ее после оргазма. На вкус Стайлз как изысканный деликатес — и острая, и сладкая одновременно, и ему нравится ощущать ее на языке еще несколько часов после.

После секса Стайлз идет в душ и всегда оставляет дверь приоткрытой. Иногда Джексон пользуется невысказанным предложением и заходит следом, чтобы взять ее мокрой и растянутой, прижимая к стене, как простую шлюху. Она восхитительно дрожит, кончая, а он с удовольствием глотает ее тихие всхлипы.

И в голове ничего. Ни мыслей. Ни терзаний.

Он не расстается с Лидией, наслаждаясь ее любовью, и спит со Стайлз, жадно дыша ее страстью. Лидия делает вид, что верит, когда он врет про царапины на спине, а Стайлз презрительно огрызается в коридорах.

А потом случается это.

Тренировка закончена, и ребята медленно вываливаются из раздевалки, оставляя там одну Стилински, когда Макколл внезапно падает посреди коридора, задыхаясь. Лидия кричит, отправляя одного из спортсменов за медсестрой, а остальные просто стоят и смотрят, не зная, что делать. Стайлз вылетает из раздевалки полураздетая: тонкие трусики по типу шорт и спортивный лифчик. С нее льется вода, но буквально упав рядом с другом, она быстро отыскивает в его карманах ингалятор и передает Скотту. Когда тот наконец делает вздох и вновь опускается, его голова не стукается об пол, а ложится на ее колени. Подлетает медсестра и с помощью ребят поднимает Макколла, чтобы отвести в лазарет, но все, абсолютно все смотрят на Стайлз.

Джексон хочет выгрызть им горла. Потому что она — его. Со сбитыми коленями, синяками на плечах и хрупкостью куклы. С яркими золотыми глазами и острым, как бритва, язычком. Его. Его. Его.

Когда Стайлз поднимается на ноги, он ловит ее взгляд и не видит ничего, кроме тревоги и раздражения.

Джексон — отличный парень. Умный, состоятельный, привлекательный. Такие становятся либо адвокатами, либо сенаторами с идеальными женами и семьей, как будто с картинки.

Вот только в подобной жизни не место таким, как Стайлз. И Джексон ненавидит себя за то, что мечтает об этом.


End file.
